Midnight Talk
by Stella Bella 123
Summary: A huge storm hits knocking out heat in the tower, resulting in all of the Titans sleeping in the only room with heat...you guessed it... Raven's room. She argues to no avail, but when she hears Beast boy crying himself to sleep, will how she react affect their future?


**Hi! This is my first fanfic so I'm really excited. I am also working on a longer story, but I wanted to post something right away. I hope you like it. Please, please, please, review! **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, *tear falls* I do not own Teen Titans.**

The sky had finally settled down for the night. It had been hailing for the past two days, knocking out power lines and pretty much terrorizing the city, so badly that Cyborg had joked it was worse than Slade. (This caused him to receive glares from both Robin and Beast Boy) The storm had broken the glass of the windows to the common room of the tower and almost wiped out all of the heating system. One room miraculously stayed heated—Raven's room. So when the team returned from helping all of the citizens they could to safety, they discovered an ultimately destroyed tower being exposed to below zero degree temperatures. It was unbearable, except in Raven's room. Consequently, despite many, many, MANY complaints and arguments from Raven, the entire team was sleeping on the floor of her bedroom. They tried to work out some sort of system of sharing the bed, but with Raven on the verge of throwing them all out the window as it was, they did not want to push her and settled on all of them except her sleeping on the floor.

Raven survived the first night (much to the fact that she had threatened to put anyone who made a sound or touch anything into a coma) without too much of a problem. She heard a slight whimpering as she was falling asleep, but assumed it to be the wind. Cyborg was forced to brave the cold to go get food out of the kitchen to eat as a result of being named "mo" in einee menee minee mo. (after a debate of whether or not "my mother said to pick the very best one and you are it" needed to be added. Raven settled it. It did not.) They survived the day without killing each other and found it to once again be 11:45 at night.

"We are going to bed now," Raven declared after a while of meditating. Not wanting to anger her, the Titans complied.

She rested her head and starting to drift off to sleep, but again heard the whimpering.

_It can't be the storm. It stopped an hour ago._ she thought.

She looked over at her friends. They seemed to be asleep. She looked closer.

"Beast Boy?" she whispered.

"Yea?" he popped his head out from under his blanket. His eyes were puffy and wet.

"Are you crying?"

"A little. I'm sorry. I'll be quieter. I didn't mean to wake you." With that he recovered his head.

Raven sat up. "Beast Boy."

"Yea?" he uncovered his head again.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Then why are you crying?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know why you're crying?"

"Well, I do, but since when do you really care?"

That actually hurt her. _He thinks I don't care about him? _"What's wrong?"

"Well, I guess… it's just that…" he trailed off.

"Come on. Tell me."

"I just can't get what Cyborg said out of my head. When he mentioned Slade, I know he was referencing when Terra was working for him. That got me thinking about her and everything she did and it just started to really bother me and I started crying because I don't know what else to do…" he broke down in tears. Raven ran over to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "Come here," she said and walked back over to her bed. He was slightly surprised, but followed, then continued, "It's not even like I like her anymore or even want her to come back I just still wonder why she would do that to us, t-to me, and" he broke down again.

"Hey, Beast Boy…" was all she could think of to comfort him. It actually hurt her seeing him like this. Any of the others and she would have been levelheaded and ready to give helpful feedback, but there was something about it being Beast Boy. It made her crazy, him being this upset; all she could think about was making him happy again.

"and I couldn't sleep and it bothered me more and more and I lost it. I lost it, and I'm sorry, so you can go to sleep and I won't bother you anymore." Still sobbing somewhat uncontrollably, Beast Boy got up to walk back to his spot, and Raven grabbed his shoulders and yanked him back onto the bed. He opened his mouth to say something, but Raven started talking before he could.

"Shh… I don't know why she did what she did either, but she is gone now and she's not coming back, so it's okay. It's okay because we can think of the positive things she did and forget the bad and move on." She held his head in her hands and stroked his hair. "And we're okay now. We're okay." She didn't know what else to say, so she just kept repeating it. Beast Boy seemed to calm down. She stopped stroking his hair and grabbed a few tissues.

"Don't stop the petting. It's comforting," he said quickly.

"I was just grabbing some tissues." She handed them to him and stroked his head again. "You know, when I was little, this is how my mother would calm me down. She should stroke my hair and tell me everything would be okay, and no matter what I was upset about it always seemed a little less awful."

He smiled at her for the first time that night. She lifted his head and slid a pillow under. "Stay up here tonight." She pulled the covers over him.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yea. Just stay. You need a good night's sleep tonight."

He smiled again. "Thank you so much," he sniffled.

"No problem." She smiled at him. "Beast Boy?"

"Yea?"

"You do know that I care about you right?"

"I guess so—"

"because I do."

"Thanks, Rae."

She lay down next to him and held him a little tighter.

_This isn't so bad._ she thought, looking at him. It was kind of nice having him this close to her.

Little did she know that this would not be the last time they would be together like this. In fact, this would be the first of many times he would crawl into her bed, and over time the reason would change from nightmares and being upset to simply wanting to spend time with his new girlfriend. While it would take her a while to admit it to the other Titians, she really liked it that way.

**Yay! Thank you so much for reading! I hoped you liked it! Again please, please, please review! **


End file.
